


hot bara elcrest

by SoraHarukawa



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: ;), Crack, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, I'm so sorry., M/M, Spoilers, Trans hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHarukawa/pseuds/SoraHarukawa
Summary: I'm sorry.





	hot bara elcrest

"Oh, hello Xeno." Elc said in a low, sexy voice, wrapping his arms around Xeno and touching his butt. "How are you?"  
"Gay for you babe. No homo tho." He stared into Elc's eyes in a heterosexual way.  
"Mhm, no homo at all. Your ass feels thicc, bih." He rubbed his hands over Xeno's thicc ass and Xeno moaned in a heterosexual way. "Have you been working out?"  
"Yeah, for you babe. No homo." Xeno leaned in to give him a pure, wholesome kiss. I don't think this fanfic is pure and wholesome though. Anyways--

"Real bros fuck each other in the ass, if that isn't friendship, I don't know what." Elc said. "Mm, but I think I wanna shove my.. 'tuning stone' into your 'qualia.' ;)"   
"Did you just say ;) out loud." Hilda slammed open the door to see the two heterosexual bros being heterosexually homosexual.   
"Yeah he did" Xeno said  
"How is that possible?" She asked.  
"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Elc said, in his deepest, sexiest, most JJBA voice ever.  
Hilda was about to lose her shi---  
"I gave them weed." Said Ukuna.  
"No you didn't I don't even talk to you?" Xeno was confused.  
"How does the writer of this even remember Ukuna's existence?" Millicent asked.  
"And how does he remember your existence, too?" Kaede countered.  
"How does he remember all of us." Francisca was shook and decided to cry in the corner.

During all of this forgotten character crying, Xeno's clothes were already 100% off and now Elc was sucking Xeno's dick. Everyone was too busy crying and yelling to notice Xeno's moans.  
"Aah.. Elc.. I.."   
"Slurp slurp. Xeno cum is yummy. Must be from all the sweets you eat." Then Elc passed out from sweetness overload. Xeno cried heterosexually and came all over Elc's dead body. Everyone is crying. Send help.

"Now who's supposed to be our ahoge anime protagonist now?" Kaede was still sobbing.  
"No one. No one can replace Elcrest--"  
"OKAY SHUT UP GUYS I HAVE BOOBS I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL." Ukuna used magic hair gel to give herself an ahoge.   
"No I object" Xeno said. "You're not a boy and I can't be heterosexually gay with you if you're not a boy?"  
"Ok but have you seen Elcrest's penis before?" Ukuna asked.  
"His what? Sorry I'm straight" wow Xeno  
Hilda took off Elcrest's pants and he didn't have a penis.  
"Oh that's right he was supposed to get sex change surgery this Friday!" Millicent said.  
"Oh, no wonder I was so heterosexual this entire time." Xeno went in a corner to cry  
"DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER" Elcrest awoke from the dead and punched Xeno

Wow angst in a crack fic? It's more likely than you think.   
"Can I get uhhhhh Elcrest?" Francisca asked.  
"Elcrest machine broke" Hilda said sadly.  
"Oh." Millicent continued to cry in the corner. Xeno and Elcrest were now fucking and Elcrest is gonna get pregnant with smallto

"Um Hilda I've been meaning to ask you something" Francisca said.  
"What is it?" She responded.  
Suddenly, Kaede was on the DJ and pulled up "Let's Be Honest" sung by Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku.  
"Are you saying we should date too?" Hilda was shocked.  
"No, I'm saying that I'm gay for Kaede." Francisca pulled in Kaede and they kissed--  
"AH~ XENO HARDER!!" Elcrest screeched. "Mm.. please, give me more..."

"Seriously I quit my job" Hilda sighed walked out of the room and astral projected into the nth dimension.  
While Francisca was making out with Kaede and Elcrest being penetrated by Xeno and Millicent being emo in the corner, Ukuna grabbed the camera, but before she could, Hilda had time traveled back and forth and brought Niki and Mordimort with her so that they could both punch Ukuna.  
"Grandma what the hell" Mordi sighed and went to sleep. Niki disappeared because she's actually dead. Hilda took Mordi and time traveled back to the future again. Now Ukuna was pissed and didn't have any more cameras. She will never become a professional photographer. She just wanted to achieve her dreams and now look at what you've done to her. She's got anxiety. Now she's gonna go be emo in the corner with Millicent.

Okay now they've climaxed and they're panting and out of breath.  
"Xeno...?" He gasped.  
"Mm.. yes.. Elc?"  
"I... I'm glad.." He smiled.  
They went into cuddling, and now they're being cute and sweet also their clothes are magically back on. Kaede and Francisca are now dancing Magnet, and Millicent felt like their dancing was too hot so she put on her own magical air conditioner, because they're too hot. Hilda was back and she was entranced. "Huh. No wonder Sakuya's dance moves are so fire." 

Alto crashed in the room, and everyone stared at him. Who is this guy? What the heck. Everyone collectively screamed and Elcrest was flipping out.

Turns out it was all just a dream and Elcrest woke up beside Hilda. The first thing he heard was the sound of Ukuna yelling, "I'VE GOT WEED."  
"I wonder what I was dreaming about.." Elcrest wondered. He got up, and saw Kaede and Francisca making out.

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Be Honest: https://youtu.be/_0LtHe0H6ZE  
> Magnet: https://youtu.be/UX9bYutu5Gw


End file.
